heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Roybelz Oldnick
Cardinal Roybelz Oldnick (ロイベルツ＝オールドニック, Roiberutsu Ōrudonikku) was an excommunicated member of the Christian Church.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 1 Etymology "Old Nick" is one of the many names used to refer to the . Old Nick is also a cocktail made from whisky (or bourbon), Drambuie liqueur, lemon juice and orange bitter. Appearance Oldnick is described as an old white man.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 6 He is depicted as having narrow eyes and white, slicked back hair. He wears white robes and a cross around his neck.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Opening Illustration Personality Oldnick is utterly convinced that he is and always has been in the right, regardless of the reality of his own actions. He sees himself as a symbol of the holy and just, and believes that his actions will shine brilliantly within the history of the Faith Organization, with his praises sung and his name revered, believing anything else to be unjust nonsense. He also looks down on members of other faiths, in particular the Greek power, as savages.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 8 Background With the church having greatly weakened, as part of the Faith Organization's advocating of any and all religions, together with the revival of older religions, and the subsequent division of land and control between them, Cardinal Oldnick feared losing his own power and took control of the military. He subsequently caused a civil war with a Greek power, ending up being utterly defeated in the counterattack. Over 5000 people died in the conflict, which didn't fall within the boundaries of a clean war, with many civilians from safe countries entering the battlefield based on the inappropriate remarks the cardinal made. Oldnick claimed that he couldn't be held responsible for how people interpreted the words he merely spoke, but continued making even worse statements while trying to explaining away his previous ones and escape blame. As a result of the mess snowballing, the Christian church excommunicated Oldnick, insisting the entire incident was the result of his individual actions, and agreed to have Valkyrie sent after him. At some point, Oldnick made contact with the Capitalist Corporations, offering them knowledge of a method of producing platinum, the Treasure of Electron Mathematics, for their plan to drive down the value of platinum in Oceania and deprive the Oceanians, currently relying on imported meat mostly from the Capitalist Corporations, of funds to purchase facilities from the Information Alliance to combat their unstable food supply problem. Oldnick intended to gather funds from the production of platinum in order to reclaim his territory from the Greek power, either through building an Object or from the chaos resulting from the crash of platinum which their primary exchange rate is tied to. Chronology Theoretical Vein On the run from Valkyrie, Oldnick made contact with Hyena in the Loyauté district, who were involved in stealing Oceanian platinum, perhaps with the additional intention of using them to protect himself against his pursuers. Not long afterwards however, Hyena was crushed by the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion. Valkyrie came to the Loyauté district in search of Oldnick, however he managed to escape them.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 2 After fleeing the Loyauté district, Oldnick escaped towards Oceania, intending to slip in amongst the confusion of restoration and lose Valkyrie before escaping elsewhere. However, the presence of the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion at the northern end of Oceania meant Oldnick couldn't land or slip away and with no choice, he headed north by sea. At some point during his flight, he spread word that the Legitimacy Kingdom was an ally of the Christian power in the Faith Organization, due to ceremonies for royalty and knight having Christian elements. Not wanting a conflict to arise from belief in the nonsense or from those willing to exploit it, the Legitimacy Kingdom ordered the 37th to silence Oldnick. After fleeing to the Solomon District in a civilian charter boat, Oldnick attempted to enter a submarine but was thwarted by Quenser and Heivia, and knocked overboard. Abandoned by his allies, Oldnick swam to a nearby tungsten plant and fled into the facility, pursued by Quenser, Heivia and Valkyrie. During his flight, he made contact with his Capitalist Corporations associates, discussing their plans regarding platinum and the method of the Treasure of Electron Mathematics that Oldnick was offering them. However his associates didn't actually need the method for their plans, as they merely needed the price of Oceanian platinum to plummet, even from the panic of an expected crash with no real threat. Merely needing it to be known that they worked with Oldnick and not actually needing to learn the details of the method, they decided it would be a problem if he was captured or killed by the Legitimacy Kingdom or Faith Organization and some deciding he never actually managed to give them the information they needed. With Oldnick cornered by Heivia, the Charbetty fired on the plant, vaporizing Oldnick and a large portion of the facility.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 10 Skills and Abilities Oldnick was referred to as a dangerous speaker; his words and claims together with his position as a cardinal being able to cause considerable chaos and conflict. References Category:Characters Category:Faith Organization Category:Deceased Category:Male